Golf players playing on a course consisting of typically nine or eighteen holes, in the course of playing a hole, often would like to know details in regard to distances between various features of the course and their mutual location, in particular, features such as sand traps, trees, water holes, and slope of the terrain are desirable, in order to be able to play a better game.